


Allergy

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, allergy, minor hurt/comfort i guess, no one is really hurt, rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has an allergic rash.  Nick tries to find out what caused it.</p>
<p>Maybe Louis is allergic to Nick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing an essay on allergic disease. This was written instead.
> 
> Inspired by a post on tumblr and a need to feel less guilty if I actually wrote something on allergy.

As Nick opened his front door he could hear cursing and banging from the kitchen. Slightly concerned he closed the door and made his way towards the sound.

Propping his body against the doorframe he watched as Louis tossed packets and boxes out of the cupboards. “Whatcha doing?” 

“Something has made me come out in this rash. Obviously has to be some of your pretentious hipsta shit.”

“Obviously.” Nick drawled and pushed himself off the doorway and bent to pick up the packets off the floor.

“Look!” Louis screeched, holding his hands out.

Nick stood up and held Louis’ hands in his own; they were indeed red and sore looking. “Ouch. Take it you’ve seen a doctor?”

Louis pulled his hands away and dragged his jumper sleeves over them. “Yeah, got some cream and anti-histamine tablets. Some sort of allergy. Hence this,” He waved an arm around the kitchen. “Because it obviously has to be something here!”

“Obviously.” Nick repeated, replacing the organic pasta packet back in the cupboard.

“Well it’s nothing in my place!” Louis snorted, screwing his nose up at the box of camomile tea and discreetly dropping it in the bin.

“Just on your hands?” Nick nodded at Louis’ arms. “No shits or anything?”

“Ew, no. Just my hands.”

“Nothing in here then.” Nick closed the cupboard, ignoring the box of tea sticking up in the bin. 

“Would’ve had the shits if it was something you’ve eaten.”

Louis cocked his head as he thought about what Nick said. “Guess so. So what was it then?”

Nick held a hand out. “Let’s go and retrace your steps then, love.” And led the way through the flat and into the bathroom. “Well we know it’s none of the cleaning stuff, you don’t clean!” He raised an eyebrow at the towels and products littering the surfaces and floor; he knew this was the remnants of Louis’ morning routine as he had left it spotless when he left at 6am that morning. 

Louis pouted and gave a ‘pre-sass’ look. 

Ignoring it, Nick carried on. “Guess it started today, what about shower gel or shampoo?”

“Just my hands, nowhere else on my body or my head, so can’t be that.” Louis sighed.

Nick pouted and nodded as he considered it. “Ok, next stop.” And pulled Louis out the room.

In the bedroom Nick stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. “Right, got to be something in here.”

“What?” Louis held his hands up and dropped them; he’d now given up on trying to work out what had caused the rash.

Nick’s eyes scanned the room, settling on Louis’ clothes from the night before. “Aha!” He crowed and he picked up the small red bottle.

“The lube?” A hint of disbelief in Louis’ voice.

“It’s a new one and, well, your hands were the only thing to touch it last night.”

Louis’ lip twitched as he remembered the previous night; both were really too tired for anything too energetic but Louis knew he had given a damn good hand job to Nick, his lover was a writhing mess at the end of it. Then a thought hit him. “Fuck, if this is what it did to my hands,” He looked at the rash,   
“What the fuck would it have done to my arse or cock?!”

Nick laughed at the look of panic on Louis’ face and tossed the bottle in the vague direction of the doorway and tried to remember to pick it up later. “Well thank god we don’t have to find out, let’s stick with the ones we know, yeah?”

Louis stepped closer and slid his arms around Nick’s neck. “Sounds like a plan.”

Walking Louis backwards towards the bed, Nick leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ nose. “Now, how about we finish what you started last night?” 

“Could do,” Louis sighed. “Except, well, I think I may have an allergic reaction down there.” He pointed between his legs.

“What?” A look of panic crossed Nick’s face “What’s happened? Thought it was just your hands?”

Louis started undoing his trousers, peeling them down his legs. “Well it’s like this, I think I may be allergic to you.”

Panic left Nick’s face to be replaced by distress as he sat on the bed. “Me? How?” 

“Well, you see...” He pushed his boxers down. “Every time you touch me, my dick gets all red and swollen. Look.”

Nick looked at the swollen cock bobbing in front of him. “Better relieve some of that swelling then.” He grinned before taking Louis in his mouth.


End file.
